


and the walls kept tumbling down

by introvertednerd



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, character death mention, i guess?, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertednerd/pseuds/introvertednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune reflects on past events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the walls kept tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Pompeii by Bastille.

Jaune holds Pyrrha’s circlet in his hands, the only thing left of her. Somehow this makes it heavier and far more precious than he has ever imagined. He was so used to seeing it weaved in her red hair.

And, now, well, it’s so weird to see it off her head and in his hands.

If anyone were asked what they remember of Pyrrha Nikos, it would be her bravery, her almost invincibility in battle, her celebrity status, her intelligence.

However, for him, Jaune will always remember the girl who taught him about Aura, the girl who believed in him when no one else would, the girl who somehow loved him for he is, without all the pretense and the fronts he tried to put up.

Jaune looks up at the night sky and he remembers another night like this, a night where a girl in red told him how lonely she was. He remembers how he managed to bring a smile back to her face by keeping his promise.

That Pyrrha was, is, he corrects himself, the one he’ll remember. Every laugh, every smile, every joke they shared, every kind word she said, Jaune will keep all of them with him. Every time he feels alone and hopeless, he’ll remember the girl that gave him hope.

He thinks of what they could have been, if he had been less of an idiot and see what was in front of him. Maybe they would have more time, maybe things would have been different.

He tries not to blame himself for Pyrrha’s death, he tries, really. But after being given the circlet and hearing the various “it’s not your fault”s echoed by everyone he cares about, the moment where Pyrrha’s lips were on his and she pushes him into the locker just replays and replays and he thinks of all the ways he could’ve done it differently, could’ve saved her and...

It’s Ruby and his teammates that reminds him that Pyrrha wouldn’t want him like this, not after she did her best to build him up, to get him to realise his full potential. It is through them that his mind is clearer, more determined, a little closer to who he was before.

He turns the circlet in his hands and looks to the night sky again, promising Pyrrha that her death will not be in vain.

Tomorrow, he will join what is left of his team, plus Ruby, on a journey to Haven.

And hopefully, it will be a journey to answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first RWBY fanfic (and it's angst hahaha). I just had to get my emotions out after the recent episode. I hope the characterization was okay, it's my first time writing fanfic for this show. Say hi to me on tumblr at [introvertednerd](introvertednerd.tumblr.com).


End file.
